villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Invictus
General information Commander Invictus is a commander and playable protagonist in Planetary Annihilation, an online RTS game in which humanity has long been extinct and the sentient war machines they built awake with much of their memories not intact. Commander Invictus, in an event known as "Time Designation Zero", is the first of an unknown number of Commanders in the galaxy to awake from an extremely long amount of time of dormancy. After he wakes up on a Venus-like world, he slowly reactivates other Commanders and builds a faction known as Legonis Machina. Remembering the humans as enemies, his ultimate goal is to unite Machinekind by destroying the other factions. It is Invictus's belief that only through this can the machines prevent Humanity's suspected return. Little about him is known other than his backstory, but it is suggested that he is an egomaniac that shows absolutely no remorse or mercy. Physical attributes Measuring approximately 10 meters in height and with weight certainly in the tonnage, Invictus is nothing short of an unstoppable death machine. His physical strength is likely extremely high, and he is capable of moving underwater not by swimming, but via walking on the bottom of the seafloor. He is extremely durable, and can survive long-term on even the harshest of worlds. Backstory The Planetary annihilation universe has had many wars. In the first major conflict, Humanity (under the government of the Progenitor Coalition) is attacked by the Xiphid Hegemony, a hostile, bug-like race that commits numerous atrocities along the way. Humanity is nearly exterminated and all would seem lost until Humanity invented the Commanders to manage the war better than they ever could. This causes Humankind to utturly obliterate the Xiphid Hegemony and to win the war. This war is dubbed the Century War because it lasted for 100 years. However, peace was short lived. As soon as the machines discovered they would be put to death due to no longer being needed, many Commanders rebelled and formed the Machine Liberation Army (MLA). Humanity was being eradicated by the very machines they made specifically to prevent their eradication. They invented the N.E.S.T (Information on this mysterious NEST is limited) which presumably shut down or destroyed commanders, but even with it Humanity faced a long and hard battle. Information on this war is fuzzy, but it is heavily implied that Humanity ultimately lost its struggle and was abolished, and in its last moments managed to disable or destroy all Commanders for very long periods of time. This war is known as the Pro-com war. From this information, Invictus is likely a Century War veteran and superhero, and rebelled against Humanity like many other Commanders. Abilities * Neurosteel and Permacrete makeup: Commander invictus is comprised of many extremely durable metals. They are so durable to the point that he could survive a point-blank range atomic blast. * Construction Arm: Invictus can spray a nanobot sludge that 3-d prints buildings extremely rapidly. In just 10 seconds he can fabricate a factory that produces war machines and construction machines, which in turn can forge even better buildings and factories, thus leading to more and better factories and units which could then make superweapons. * Combat mastery: Being built specifically for the purpose of war-making, he is a compact military supercomputer that almost always wins battles. Given that he is sentient, his core emotions are pride and arrogance. * Combat Arm: His right arm can shoot a projectile of presumably energy, and can be charged up to shoot a huge ball of blue-colored plasma that can wreck armies. Category:Genocidal Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Strategic Category:Sentient Weapons